


孤星

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Half AU.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Lone Star and Dark Matter

对Sebastian来说，有些东西美得要命，而他怕得要死。

比如说宇宙。有时你会庆幸自己有这么双眼睛，有这种福气能把浩瀚星系耀眼星群全然收进眼底，就算眼前隔着电视屏幕或者仅仅一页纸，当看见那颗孤独的蓝色星球时你会想要把它抱在怀里痛哭一场，甚至想变成一道光环永远守护它。可有时，就算上亿颗星同时闪耀，星光将你拥入怀，你也感受不到丝毫生机，银河不流淌，行星不说话，一切都静谧得窒息，庞大无比，无限的时空摆在你个小小人类眼前，迷惑你，轻视你。而黑暗随时就能把你吞没，你会死得悄无声息，那时造价上亿的宇航服也许就是你的棺材。

比如肢体接触。母亲的拥抱，爱人的亲吻，朋友搭在肩上的手，这些有时你难以察觉的安暖是他的所有——他能够接受的肢体接触仅限于这三者。而每当助理伸出手帮他整理领带，服务员递咖啡时碰到他的手，走路时不小心把手甩到别人身上，或者更严重，仅一面之缘的人紧勾住他的肩膀合影，这些时候他都恨不得自己是只家猫，仅凭怕生这个理由就从人类的手掌底下逃窜而走。该死的是他不能。他只能等着那股电流从别人的指尖传入自己的神经纤维，激起隐约的酥麻感，耳后被电触般猛地发热，而他能做的只是深呼吸，深呼吸，告诉自己这没事这没事这又不会让你死。是啊，又不会怎样，但他有时就是宁愿拖着上百斤的宇航服与外界绝缘，也不愿被那些陌生又莫名的亲昵触碰。

而演戏不同，他就算和Blake Lively的嘴唇碰上个几十次，和Ashley Greene在床上扯着被子卿卿我我，或者被Chris Evans抱在怀里抵着使劲磨蹭，又或是和一个没见过面的演员来一次床戏，这都无所谓，本来一切就是按照剧本进行的，在星轨上运行时你已经知道这点是必经的，心中有数便不怕猝不及防。

而Chris，而Chris Evans就像是这颗行星旁骚动不已的暗物质。其实这没什么，鸡毛蒜皮的小事，顷刻之事在永恒面前渺小无比——他在深呼吸时这样告诉自己。只不过是在发布会上按着他的左胸把他推开抢答了问题；只不过是在红毯上相见礼节性地拥抱了一下结果那只手顺着他的领带一抚而下；只不过是在Panel入场走过剧组时手指在他椅背边缘擦着他的外套轻轻滑过。而已。

这些轻触似乎不足挂齿，可这种意外的亲昵让他耿耿于怀。Chris给的触感并不恼人，可他害怕他激起的强烈暗流会把自己淹没，害怕自己无法克制。每当身体接触到Chris的指尖，他就像个装满情感的封闭容器，像颗被引力潮汐影响得几近脱离星轨的天体，像个——戴着面具的疯子。

有时候他甚至感觉Chris给的触感是他的所有。烟，烟，一个烟瘾发作的人想到的只有烟。他怀疑自己是不是上瘾了，他总是渴望更多，不只想要指尖，他要他整个手掌，这整个手掌就是他的宇宙，把他的每条神经玩弄于掌心，让他深陷苍穹。

他已经很久没有看头顶的夜空了。有时他看着天上闪耀的星群，会遗憾童年时当宇航员的梦想没有成真，遗憾此生与浩瀚的宇宙无缘。而星空突然藏进了一双眼睛里，澄澈的黑暗里多了一抹蓝色的欲望。他心生畏惧，听见天空坠落的声音。

对Sebastian来说，有些东西美得要命，而他怕得要死。

比如Chris Evans。

*

在电梯里告别了Anthony后，Chris扶着他走进酒店房间，把他放倒在那张灰色沙发上。酒精似乎把他的骨架都溶蚀了，整个人像滩泥水般挂在沙发椅背上。

“对了Mackie，那个墨西哥女人的……呃……你还没讲完……”他傻笑了几声，揉着眼睛往两边望了望，想让视域变得清晰一些，“Mac……Chris？”

Chris端来一杯水在他身旁坐下，“看来我那几句黑人腔学得还不错，能把你从电梯门口骗到这里。喝了几杯啊你就醉成这个鬼样？”

没等他伸手接过那杯水，Chris就已经将冰凉的杯沿贴在他唇边了。“喝水。”

他没打算伸手接那杯水。而是顺势用双唇含住了杯沿，等着Chris把水灌进他嘴里，半睁着眼看着面前那双有些困倦的蓝眼睛，在暖黄的灯光下像颗披着恒星光芒的暗星。可是刚在酒吧时他端着那杯孟买蓝酒在Chris面前晃着比了一下，明明就是那双人眼的蓝更加浅亮。

操，去他的蓝眼睛。

Chris见他不做反应呆愣着似乎等着被喂，扯了扯嘴角，小心倾斜了玻璃杯，让清水沿着杯壁流进他的嘴唇，看他吞咽着的喉结开始上下移动，视线顺着移到他领口前那块发红的皮肤，衬衣下起伏的胸膛，结果倾斜的角度瞬间增大，水从唇边溢了出来，Sebastian被猛呛了几口后抓开水杯放在旁边的茶几上。

“噢，我看你醉得比我还厉害，想把我呛死？哈……”

Chris没说话，耸耸肩，伸手抹去沾在他嘴角和下巴的水。

“你应该从来不知道你的下巴是有多色情。”Chris用一只手掌捧着他的下巴，拇指一下下抚捏着那道沟痕，指甲轻轻陷进去。

触摸如火电般灼刺着他依旧敏感的神经，而这句话带来的烧灼感更甚。他知道自己的下巴很性感——人们总能找到各种形容词，丰臀啊蜜桃啊什么的——可“色情”是什么鬼？哈，除非他想把这下巴当作屁股来操，或者像丰乳那样夹着他那大家伙来抽插？——唔，那家伙一定很大，他已经看到了，那条黑西裤不住了，挡不住啦。

他推开Chris的手——他早想这么干了，在以往的每一次接触时他就想这么干了，狠狠推开他的手说别他妈碰我，该死的暗物质，拖延了我整个星系——可他不从来不敢，也从来不能，不能把他和Chris唯一的联系都切断，那到时就只能给他打鬼才会信的星际电话了——如果苍穹是幕布，周围的天体全是道具，而Chris是在远处看戏的外星人，把这颗可笑的行星一举一动都看在眼里，看他被暗物质撩拨得有多神经质，像个犯了瘾的烟鬼，抵不住阵阵烟瘾只好往嘴里狂塞东西以填饱空虚。

不不不，外星人Chris他不能看见，决不能看见Sebastian顺着他触碰过的地方把自己摸了一次，把陌生的抚成熟悉的，好让那种触感挥之不去，让皮肤记下这可恶又美妙的感觉。像颗孤星在轨道上转啊转，荒无人烟的，也不知为了什么，也许转久了就会有人踏上他孤寂的身体，也许转久了光年以外偷偷看着他的那位外星人就会笑了，没准还笑着发来一道讯号呢。

——他推开Chris的手，听见自己说了句话，“别碰我，我讨厌你。”可接着他就看见自己的手开始解开Chris腰间的皮带，颤抖着拉开他的裤链。他都搞不清到底是手在抖还是自己的视域在乱晃。被他发抖的手掏出来的大家伙也跟着晃了两下，看起来一点都不困，生机勃勃的筋路一清二楚。

他也不需要默许，自顾低头含住了他的前端，舌尖划过钝圆顶部的道口，时深时浅地舔吻，听见Chris压抑的低吟后又继续往口中纳入更多，握着根部进进出出，尝着他咸涩檀腥的味道，这并没有太糟。他努力睁大眼睛想看看Chris的表情，却又是一片模糊，什么都看不清，后来连他的声音也变得沙哑朦胧，好像整个世界都成了混沌一片。唯一清晰的是口里机械的动作。

Chris的手覆上他后脑勺，指尖夹着他棕黑的头发，然后失控般地抓扯，把他的头一下下按得更深。Sebastian的嘴被茎身填满，上颚和舌面被不停磨着，腥咸开始深入喉咙捅得有些难受，可他还是含着，像抓着救命稻草死死不放，直到自己发出干呕的声音，胃里突然泛起一阵巨浪，这时他才推开Chris， 捂着嘴跌跌撞撞地冲到厕所抱着马桶痛快地吐了一番。烈酒混着残食猛地擦过喉道，吐得他眼泪直流，差点窒息。他觉得自己没准就会吐死在马桶边，然后直接下地狱。

可他没死，他记得自己还活着爬上了床，闭上眼睛以后再准备好好地死去。可他第二天还是被玻璃窗外的太阳晒得睁开了眼。掀开被子，做好看到一窝呕吐物的准备，结果昨天被吐了一身的衬衣不见了，而是穿着另一件格子衬衫。他认得这件，丑毙了的蓝黑格子衬衫。

这时Chris打开门走进来，戴着顶白色扬基球帽，穿着那条丑毙了的牛仔裤。

“你醒了。”他走到床边，“唔，现在还有些人样了。我记得昨晚我在马桶旁捞起的是一条臭熏熏的波尔多狗呀。”

Sebastian晾在床外的那只手给他竖了个中指。

Chris嘲弄的表情变得有些冷然，他抱着胳膊深叹了口气，“你就这么恨我？”

“什么？”Sebastian爬了起来，带着满脑子疑问怯怯地看着他。

“我是说如果讨厌我的话你昨晚真的没必要给我那个口活，没必要假装什么都没事那样。这样会让你很恶心。”

“问题是我不觉得恶心……我只是，呃，醉得厉害，你也知道的。”

“噢，你难道不知道你做梦都在说你恨我吗？”

他不说话。说真的，他不敢百分百地保证自己一点也不恨他。有时他确实恨Chris，恨他若无其事又似乎暗藏心机的轻触，恨他发现自己不自觉偷瞄时嘴角挂起的轻浮，恨他对全世界说自己是地球上最甜的小孩，恨他震天动地无所顾忌的笑声，恨他丑毙了的格子衫，恨他非凡的蓝眼睛，恨他的波士顿腔，恨他领口露出的那三行花体纹身，恨他恨到想把他按在墙上狠狠吸上一发。好了，越想越恨，他恨他昨晚把自己扶回房间端茶喂水，恨他接受了那个口活还把自己捅到吐，恨他给自己穿上了这件丑毙了的衣服，恨他相信了自己在梦中说的蠢话，恨他不相信这只可怜的波尔多狗爱的是他。

是，没错，我恨你。

*

如果伴星真的存在，那太阳知不知道身边有一颗复仇星？他遥远又黯淡，被太阳俘获了这么久，才出现对他存在的猜测。而他已经开始渐渐脱离太阳的引力了。那伴星的意义何在？他明明就是一颗孤独的星体，人类看不到，太阳也不知道。

从那次起，他们的讯号就只剩公众活动时隔着人群的一眼，还有肩上拘谨清淡的一拍。有一次Sebastian做足准备张开手想给他一个友好的拥抱，而Chris却像早有预料似的抓住他的双臂，轻轻拍了拍就走开了。他愣了许久，只觉得手臂顿时没了知觉，好像被火烧得只剩灰烬——久违的猝不及防和久违的瘾源。他想起《猜火车》里那个终于吸上一口海洛因就高潮到直呻吟的女人。可还没等他回过神来记者的问题就又砸到他面前了，而他只能语无伦次。

唉，他恨Chris。

这晚他关掉灯，躺在床上看着窗外的星海。他看见的不是天体，而是高楼闪烁的晚灯。他觉得自己对外界触摸的敏感有时就像格雷诺耶记忆气味的天赋一样，他的皮肤也能记忆触感。而今晚，尤其记得Chris的。

他记得他埋在肩窝的鼻尖，抚过前胸的手掌，记得那几个指尖在后脑勺印下的酥麻，扯拔他头发时传来愉悦的疼痛，指腹抹过嘴角时心安的压迫感，指甲轻陷他下巴那道浅痕时的酥痒。他记得自己的喉咙被他侵入时的崩溃和失控。

光是回忆起来就浑身战栗。可他知道自己的手指就算摸遍全身也是徒劳，如果仅凭自己的触摸就能满足，那他不会想要Chris；如果那是Chris的触摸，那他至少会有些宽慰。而他要的不是宽慰。他不要这种轻描淡写若无其事，不要他的无意也不要他的礼节。

他要——啊，就是这样——他的手指在自己体内进出，他要他触摸的不仅是皮囊，他还要碰他的激点，他的内壁，他的秘密，他的内里，他的灵魂。

到了的那一刻像被无底的黑洞吸卷而灭。泪水晕糊了视域，窗外的夜景终于给他施舍了一片星空。他在苍穹做的幕布下孤零零地继续躺着，转着，演着。

而他的外星人Chris看不到这出戏。

*

Chris换好正装后，被急切的敲门声催促着从卫生间走到客厅，打开门，看见气喘吁吁的Sebastian扶着门框抹去额头上的汗。

“哪阵风把你吹来的？”Chris撑着门吃惊地看他，手里还抓着没来得及系上的领带。

他把那件蓝黑格子衫伸到他面前，“来还你这件丑毙了的衣服。”

“就这样？跑了几个街区来还衣服？啧，蠢毙了。”Chris笑着系好领带，接过那件衣服。

“还要……和你说点事。”Sebastian咽了咽，继续大口喘气。

“有什么事不能在短信上说？”Chris看了下表，“是这样，待会儿我和Scarlett还有个发布会，所以……”

“哦，那你去吧。”

“那你呢？”

“不介意的话我就在这儿等。可以吗？”没等他回答Sebastian就越过他走进了门。

Chris沉默了几秒，“完了没准还要去酒吧，会弄到很晚。你确定？”

“如果你愿意让我等那么久的话——也可以。嗯，确定。”

“……确定你没喝醉？”

“你再废话就迟到了。我上来的时候已经看到你经理人在楼下等了——别瞪，他没看见我。”

Chris把那件衬衫抛回到他身上，抓起桌边的钥匙。 “在我回来之前别做傻事。”

“用你家的浴室应该不算傻事吧？”

Chris笑着摇头，走出去把门关上了。这时门外才传来一声“等我”。

*

 

> 19:26
> 
> 嘿 原来你家浴室有张火星的挂画啊 LOL我喜欢。
> 
> PS：“有什么事不能在短信上说？”— Chris Evans
> 
>  

> 19:30
> 
> 你今天有点不正常 BTW 我还是很担心你吐在我床单/沙发上

>  
> 
> 19:31
> 
> 滚

>  
> 
> 19:43
> 
> 嘿Chris 说真的 我很喜欢那张火星挂画 还有那张土星的 可是怎么没有地球呢

>  
> 
> 19:50
> 
> 你说要是我当了宇航员的话 你会在电视上看到我吗

>  
> 
> 19:53
> 
> 好吧看来我已经在干傻事说蠢话咯

>  
> 
> 20:15
> 
> 上次的事

>  
> 
> 20:16
> 
> 上次的事我很抱歉 我后来才知道那是你的房间 可是我真的没有那么恨你 是我自己的问题
> 
> 你真的蠢到连梦话都会信吗

>  
> 
> 20:20
> 
> 不过有时候我还挺恨你的 像现在 你不回我

>  
> 
> 20:22
> 
> 早知道跟过去啦 好无聊好无聊

>  
> 
> 20:30
> 
> 对了 你知道月球本来离地球有多近吗？我们搬个梯子就能从地球爬到月球。后来是地球上的潮汐一点点把月亮推走的。但月亮还是地球的卫星，一直都会是。

>  
> 
> 20:43
> 
> 我也一直都会

>  
> 
> 20:45
> 
> Ooops.
> 
> 我的意思是，我之前说的所有话，用地球的语言来说，就是
> 
> 我恨你。一直都这么恨你。

*

10:04

他被突然的开门声惊醒，抓着抱枕从沙发上弹了起来。

“诶？比我想象中要早啊。”他看着门口脱去西装外套的Chris，露出一个惺忪的笑。

Chris蹬掉皮鞋把外套甩在沙发上，朝他径直走去，捧住他仰起的脸，将自己的唇印上了他的嘴角。没等他把舌尖探入，那排齿列就自觉张开了，齿唇急切相磨，似乎做足准备的红舌还是显得有些冒失慌张，Chris将他的头颅抱得更紧，这时就无所谓技巧或什么心理准备了，舌头只记得交缠，探索对方温热的口腔。Chris一直在吸气，好像有什么要决堤了，好像个失氧的太空人。而Sebastian感觉自己回到了小时候第一次吃香蕉的时候，没尝过这种味道，只知道大口大口地吃，让这异域的新奇的美味尽快跑来自己肚子里。而且越尝越想要更多。

可这时Chris停住了，移开他的脸。他从没见过那双该死的蓝眼睛会有这么复杂的时候，什么都浸在他的眼瞳里了，好像把朗姆龙舌兰孟买酒全灌进去了，变成一种罕见的颜色，混着莫名的情感。他读不懂。可他似乎看见了星空，听见夜幕坠落的声音。

“我也恨你。”Chris开口说道，指腹摩挲着他的唇线，他的下巴。

Sebastian觉得他这颗枯星快要涌出孕育生命的海水。他说不出话。他想了好久，想想自己该说些什么。

“摸我。”

Chris的手掌覆上他的脸颊，指尖滑过他的耳廓，拇指刮磨着他湿润的嘴唇。他抓住Chris的左手，在掌心落下一个吻。这里是他的宇宙中心。

这个手掌是他的宇宙，是他深陷的苍穹。

 

 


	2. Comet

Chris偷偷掏出手机的时候已经有6条未读短信了。他匆忙地滑动屏幕，用短短几秒看完了全部，在一位记者迎面走来之前把手机塞回裤袋。

> 你真的蠢到连梦话都会信吗

最后这句像是一个巴掌，把他的脸打得火辣发麻。没错，他承认自己真是蠢毙了。他真的蠢到看见他望向了自己就相信那是真的，蠢到听见他说想当宇航员就把火星往浴室里挂，蠢到相信他被自己触碰时自得的嘴角，蠢到相信他端着孟买蓝酒在自己眼前晃悠时暧昧的酒话，蠢到以为他扬起下巴就代表了默许，蠢到以为他给了一个口活就给了自己所有，蠢到相信他满是恨意的梦话——

别说是梦话，你就算不说话我都会信。

这句话又像一个示以安慰的吻。小时候母亲在床边温柔地告诉你魔鬼幽灵只不过是人类的想象，而你缩在被窝里半信半疑，她就会给你一个这样的吻，暂时的心安会盖过心里那些可怕的疑虑。

一个Sebastian的吻。他想起他在酒店宿醉的那晚，他脱下他的脏衣服换上自己的格子衫，把他的脸擦干净，看着他熟睡的脸，微翘的嘴唇还在发红，他想，在那满足的嘴角上加几根猫须没准他就真变成一只安顺的布偶猫了。他想吻他，在分身被他的舌头撩拨得硬挺难耐之后，他只想吻他。他鼓起勇气，心里战兢地喊着你别醒你别醒你千万别醒，屏住呼吸凑近那张看上去似乎已经睡熟到梦见外太空的脸，最后碰到那片残留酒精辛辣味的嘴唇后就急忙把头撇开了。结果这家伙最多只是咂了咂嘴，扯了下被子继续睡。

彗星在星轨上绕转了这么久，终于能有一次与地球擦身的机会，可他不打算直奔大气层和地球撞出个大劫难，仅是用彗尾的一道轻掠让尘埃和雨点落在地表，这就够了吧。

蠢货，当然不够。看见这只无法言喻的生物愈加上翘的嘴角，他觉得喉间有千斤空气需要咽下——由喜爱、欲望、侥幸和失落组成的复杂气体。一个这么幼稚的吻怎么会够，况且还是偷来的。可他还是决定……再偷一个。于是他又落了个吻在那可爱的宽额上。

那晚他无法入睡。Sebastian四肢大张地呼呼睡着，占了整张床，而他只能睡在一旁的沙发上，坐也不是，躺也不是，翻来覆去。失眠人的夜是个黑幽幽的陷阱，似乎永远没有尽头。比陷阱更令人窒息的是，睡在床上的那个人还给了他一种未曾有过的孤独感。彗星终于能够碰上地球啦，可是地球不知道，没准以为那些尘埃和雨点只是从自己的大气层来的吧，于是又悠悠地从星轨上转走了，而彗星也没法回头了。而且Sebastian只给了他一个口活，没头没尾的，然后就把他一人扔在黑夜里挣扎，猜测，辗转反侧。等到他实在失眠到无法忍受了，他就试着去把Sebastian摇醒——

嘿，有空吗，起来陪我聊天好吗。

没反应。

喂，Mackie来找我们打扑克牌啦。

没反应。

你不能就这样睡着不管我死活吧。

没反应。

唉，我睡不着。

唔……

你醒啦？

C…Chris……

在。

Chris，Chris……

诶？

我恨你……我好恨你啊……快去死……

他扯过被子转过了身。要不是他从头到尾闭着眼，说出的话迷糊断续，还有随后响起的鼻息声，Chris就真以为他刚才是被摇醒了。可惜不是——Sebastian在做梦。Chris很好奇自己到底对他做了什么，或者在梦里对他做了什么，会让他说出这样的话。他明白这种话……这种话总会有人对他说的，或早或晚，或当面或背后，只是他没想到会是Sebastian。

彗星暗了下来，彻夜独行。

*

而现在，Sebastian的嘴唇正贴在他的唇上，被他吻得像块几近融化的巧克力。

他看了最后一条短信后就推掉了剧组在酒吧的庆功会，打了辆出租车回家。一路上他想了一大堆话，一大堆“你好傻你好蠢啊Sebby你怎么傻得像头猪那样”，什么叫地球上的潮汐一点点把月亮推走的？明明是月亮自己要走。什么叫月亮还一直都会是地球的卫星？那月亮喜欢地球干嘛早早不说。这家伙是不是想火星想疯了，连人话都忘了怎么讲——“我恨你”又是什么鬼？是“我爱你”在火星上的代码吗？哈，Sebby，那这样讲的话，我简直恨你恨到想把你扔出地球让你在河外星系哪颗不知名的行星上孤独终老呢。

可打开门的那一刻他只想吻他，宁愿自己是个只会吻人而不会说爱人的哑巴。但他的吻也烂透了，他忘了舌头该怎么交缠才舒服撩人，忘了要怎样控制力度才不会弄疼被吻的人。他只知道抱着他皎洁明亮的小卫星，紧紧贴着他的皮肤他的嘴唇不让他再次溜走就是了。

他最终还是松开了这个吻。他需要呼吸。

“我也恨你。”说完他在心里却忍不住想笑，笑自己竟然也学会了说Sebastian蠢毙了的火星代码。

他的拇指再次抚上那个他喜欢得要命的下巴。

“摸我。”

Sebastian抬起的眼眸里可以看见闪烁的星光。他怀疑是不是刚才发布会的镁光灯把自己的眼睛给弄傻了。不管怎样，现在他终于得到了Sebastian的应允，那他就不会放手了。他屏住呼吸，开始用指尖去感受他的嘴唇，他的耳廓，还有他的脸颊——这些地方都已经染上了霞红。日出已经在这颗星球上绽放了第一缕浅光。

Sebastian突然拉过他的左手，在掌心轻轻印下了一吻。像一只啄食的小鸟，像某种庄重的仪式，又像童话里的一片羽毛，落在了Chris的城堡上，倏然就全城倾覆了。

Chris把他推倒在沙发上，扯开他臂下夹着的抱枕，垫在他腰下。 Sebastian脱去了自己的上衣，身上飘着Chris家沐浴露的香味，他抓着Chris的手掌覆上自己的左胸。掌下的心跳欢快而急促，快得似乎没有可以停留的间隙。他用掌心摩挲着他挺立的乳首，头埋在他的颈窝舔吻他浅香的脖颈。

“你问我，如果你当了宇航员的话，我会不会在电视上看到你。”他发现自己的声音突然有些沙哑。

“嗯……是的……这问题很蠢吧。”Sebastian发出一声浅浅的呻吟，突然就咯咯地笑了起来。不知是被自己的蠢问题逗笑了，还是Chris的手指让他发痒而笑。

“蠢极了。你不能当宇航员。”Chris的吻来到了他的下巴，“不准你当。我不能只在电视上看到你。”

“这样啊——别停，继续摸我——那你浴室的火星是怎么回事，你喜欢天文吗？嗯？”

Chris吻他的锁骨，双手滑进了他的裤沿，他抬起头看着Sebastian的眼睛，“你不是喜欢火星吗，我摘下来给你的。”

“摘给我的？”他又在笑了，这让Chris感觉他的心跳变得更快了，“我怎么不知道你这么会说情话。”

“嗯，至少比你会说。”Chris顿了顿，“说实话，你今晚来不只是为了还衣服的吧？”

“呃……”

“哇喔，真是浪漫呢。”

“喂我还什么都没说啊——你真的很讨厌——我是想——”

“你想我进去吗？”Chris的手已经在揉捏他的臀瓣。

“啊……想……求你求你求你。”他抓住Chris的手臂急切地磨蹭自己的前身，而他的最后一个音节开始发颤，因为这时Chris脱下了他的裤子。

他被Sebastian乞求的表情逗笑了，再次凑上他的嘴唇和他深吻，这次舌尖耐心地划过他口内，尝到了一种熟悉的味道。

“你是不是偷吃了我的酒心巧克力？”Chris松开他的嘴好笑地问。

Sebastian抿嘴舔了舔唇，不说话，抓起Chris的手指放进嘴里一进一出地吮吸。Chris的心脏在下坠，他拔出自己的手指继续咬吻他的嘴唇，把湿漉漉的手指伸向他后方的穴口轻轻按揉。甜腻的酒香味在口中弥漫，他这时觉得自己说Sebastian是这个地球上最甜的孩子真的不能再对了。

而当他的身体被进入，他抱着他的脖子呻吟Chris的名字，头颅后仰成优美的曲线，胸肌随着喘息上下起伏，软翘的臀部被撞得像只蹦跃的白兔，腹部被自己和Chris的情液打湿时，Chris觉得他还是这个地球上最辣的男孩。

而这个地球上只有他才能看到。

只有他这颗彗星才能踏进这颗甜蜜的星球，冲破气层，为他黯淡，为他陨落，在他的地表永远留下自己的记号。


	3. Lyra, Salmon and New Year

十二月三十一日晚的纽约，零度左右，没有雪，下小雨。

曼哈顿的人都涌去时代广场了，没来得及吃晚饭就去挤，摩肩擦踵，在人群里没那么冷，算暂时躲开了严寒。戴艳蓝尖帽，撑伞听着今年的流行乐摇头蹦跳，最后就等那个水晶球在午夜降临然后天空飘下千条彩带纸片。

他们就像洄游的鲑鱼，在湍急的河水中逆流前进，越过障碍，还不摄食，游过冬场寻求温暖水域。多热闹，群星闪耀的跨年舞台，光是广告牌就能把街照得彻亮，满街充满新年决心的人又笑又叫，谁还管滴在脸上的雨是酸是冷。除了剩下显得有些冷清的街道，尤其华尔街的那条铜牛更是难得清闲。

十一点多左右，Sebastian和往常一样喝得醉醺醺，被朋友半推半扯着走出那间熟悉的酒吧，手里还抓着罐喝了一半的黑啤。一出门又听见Empire State Of Mind，他有些厌烦地吐了吐舌头说，我们进门的时候也是放这首，怎么还在放吶。一旁的Will嘲弄道，你没有以为我们就进去逛了一圈然后出来听到这首还没放完的歌，已经很不错了。

Sebastian甩开他搭在自己肩膀上的手，掏出打火机举起来跟着大声唱，“Put your lighters in the air everybody say yeahhh——”整条街都是他的声音，路过的人回头奇怪地瞥了他几眼。Ethan狂笑着敲他的头，抢过他手里的啤酒。

时代广场传来震天的掌声和尖叫。

“喂，听见没听见没，他们在为我欢呼哦！”他得意地笑，点燃打火机在街灯下随意乱挥。

“别傻了你。回家。”Ethan喝了一口他的啤酒，把酒罐推回他手里。

“不行，我要去时代广场，跨年。”

“没搞错吧，我去年拖着你都不愿意去。”Will说。

“是吗？那现在去吧！”

Ethan看了看手表，“靠，我还有另一个聚会要赶！那你们去吧。”他拍了他的肩膀匆匆跑到路边叫了辆计程车。

“你出不去啦！这里被人堵死啦！”Sebastian看着他坐进车大声喊道。

“嘿Baz，说真的，我们也该回去了。我还有事要忙。”

“你有事要忙，你有事要忙，你有事要忙……”Sebastian看着他重复这句话，脸色冷了下来。

“对。我现在得回家。”Will面露愧疚，“所以今年我们不能去了。”

“那你回家吧，我自己去。”他拿出手机滑开锁屏，“去找个朋友。他在等我。有事电话联系？”

“你醉成这样……”

“没事，我有朋友在那里。”

“哪个朋友？”

“电话联系！”Sebastian转身走开了。

Will没有追上来，他缓了口气。又不是小孩子。又不是第一次喝醉。又不是第一次喝醉跑出去。又不是语言不通没有手机找不到路回家的罗马尼亚小男孩。况且——我又没醉。

真他妈冷。他在这条窄小的街上迈着大步走，捂紧了身上的风衣，下巴埋进围巾。路灯下自己的影子，还蛮滑稽的。继续走，走到下一个路灯旁，抬头看了下头顶的光源，细雨在光照下也披了层水光，像是流星体的一块块碎片，砸在脸上还有点酥麻的刺痛。

他撒谎了，并没有什么朋友在时代广场等他。至少不是他想的那位朋友。那位一直在忙的朋友。一直说有事要忙，有事要忙。明明住在同一个城市，却像分居在两个星系。他的伴星的确与他一同穿过天空，但因为某种原因总是暗得无法察觉，于是在地球的望远镜看，这颗行星就像个醉汉一样孤独地迂回绕转。像现在这样。

滑稽的是，他们上次见面居然是在机场的一次偶然。那时他正出发去欧洲，而他刚从亚洲飞回国。他在扶梯旁叫他的名字，然后才警惕地扶低帽檐。他惺忪地转过头看见他，惊喜地张嘴笑，想从上升的扶梯跑下去，结果被一小群人拥住。他向他做了个打电话的手势，被人围着只能偷瞄他几眼，再想多看一眼时，他已经看不见他了。可最后他还是没有给他打电话。是，仅仅听见那个声音就足以让他飞到棉花糖铺成的云朵间，甜蜜得发晕，但那只是口香糖带来的虚假饱腹感，徒增空虚。他只想——该死——他只想吻他粉色的嘴唇，任他的硬胡渣刺着自己唇边，只要能感受他柔软的舌头就好。

他一直在忍住不给他打电话，看信息里说着有事要忙的家伙到底什么时候能忙好，有时间给他打一个长长的电话，有的没的扯一大堆，哪怕，哪怕就发一张他的照片过来也好。他看不见他们的未来，也不知道忙碌到底是真相还是借口，有时醒来睁眼想到的第一个人就是他，这让他感觉不像是活着，而像是一颗在宇宙游离亿年却从来不自知存在的无生命星体。

而现在他没忍住，管它是因为酒精还是什么鬼。他还是点开了他的手机号码，可呼叫了两秒没到又立刻按了红色的挂断键。小雨点滴到手机屏幕上，他用袖子擦去，又点了那串号码，把手机放到耳边听着单调的嘟声，抿了口黑啤。结果是忙音。靠，他骂道，灌了一大口酒然后继续拨。又是忙音。他走到一个路灯旁狠狠踢了灯柱一脚，酒洒了一地，握扁装酒的铝罐扔进垃圾桶。

“混蛋。”他愈向前走，广场传来的音乐节奏鼓点在脚底愈发清晰。可他的兴致却开始减淡，徒增一肚子无谓的怒气。直到电话在他手里振动，来电人的名字照亮了他的脸。

“嘿Chris，好久不见。你一定在家，你一定没睡。再来一杯怎样？我要Rosé，你呢？黑啤简直是给小朋友喝的，一点都不爽……”刚想举起酒才发现那罐啤酒已经被他扔掉了。

“Sebby你是又喝酒了？我这里很吵听不太清你说话——”

“这里也吵，他们不停地为我欢呼……还是不够吵，我要去更吵的地方。”

“……”Chris说了些什么，但他听不见。

“哦！你看见那颗星星没！我要坐火箭冲上去炸掉它。”他咬着牙说。曼哈顿的高楼和晚灯遮了一大片夜空，只剩窄道顶上的一条天空，再加上雨，他根本看不见星星。“还记得我跟你说过的天琴座吗？那颗应该就是它的恒星。俄耳甫斯和他妻子，叫什么去了，尤利西斯？哦不对，尤丽迪西……等等，我好像说过这个故事了。”

“什么？对，你好像说过。你怎么了？你在哪里？”Chris在电话那头混着嘈杂的音乐大声说。

“然后你就给我讲中国的七夕故事，和这个差不多的，他们被一条银河隔开，什么鸟铺成的桥，一年相见一次。你说那天要是下雨就是那个女人的眼泪……不，我才不哭，什么蠢故事，我们不过三个月没见而已……别问我多少天，我才不记这种鬼玩意。你真的不来吗？”

他已经看见不远处时代广场的人海和舞台的五彩灯光了，可他突然兴致尽失。音乐和掌声吵死了，他只想听清Chris的声音，或者是Chris的嘴唇亲吻他耳廓的声音。可他肯定在家和他妈妈还有Scott一起看电视，或是在花园里被侄子侄女追着扔假雪球。总之Chris不会在这年的最后一个夜晚吻Sebastian这个在街上淋雨还酒气熏熏的家伙。一条流浪狗。可是——

“我想你。”

他终于说出了这话。但这时广场传来一阵掌声和尖叫，还有拖长的小号声，盖过了他单薄的句子，他甚至都听不到自己的声音。电话那头的声音似乎有些重叠的噪声，他现在完全听不见Chris的声音了。

他等掌声淡下去，又说了一次，“我好想你。”可另一首歌又在舞台响起，吞没了他后面说的东西，于是这句话又只剩一个孤零零的“我”。

“Sebastian你说什么？我好像知道你在哪里了，别走，我去找你。”他又隐约听见Chris在嘈杂人群里的微弱的喊声。

广场的人开始倒数了，三十，二十九，二十八。

“嘿Chris，这就是新年啊。”他靠在一辆小车旁，看着眼前欢乐洋溢的人群，“其实也没什么啊，明天的太阳又不会因为新年变得大一些，地球又不会因此转得慢一点，我明天起床又不会因为老了一岁长多一道皱纹，你又不会因为新年而决定以后每天和我在一起，每天……对了，永远这个词，你会想到永远吗？”

“你说什么？我快要出来了。太多人了，你再——啊，抱歉——你再等一下。”

十七，十六，十五，十四。

“我等你，当然等你，每天都在等你。”

十三，十二，十一。

匆忙的几声轻笑。

十，九，八，七。

“你在哪里。”他在两个数字的安静间隙中听见了自己的声音，他等到下一个短暂的间隙，轻声说，“想你。”

五，四，三，二。

“我也是，Sebby，我也想……”

HAPPY NEW YEAR！！！！

电话那头的声音又被人群淹没。他看见那个水晶巨球从空中降到人们头顶，毫不吝惜迸射所有色彩的光芒。还有无数彩片同雨水一起从天而降，把原本就花俏热闹的时代广场搅得更加光怪陆离。宇宙最热闹的时候，也是两百亿年前初生时奇点的大爆炸，像现在，新一年的第一分钟，满街爆炸的决心和欢喜。

雨还在下，但似乎没那么冷了。

“Chris？”

“我看到你了。”

他往周围望了一下，看见人群末尾从安检处走出来一个男人，撑着深绿的伞，准备穿过这条街向他走来。

“别过来。”他对电话里的人说道。

“怎么？”窄街对面的男人停下了脚步。

“嗯哼，现在我也看到你了。”他对男人笑，突然抓住电话说，“别过来。除非你要吻我。我喝了好多好多好多酒。除非你要，吻我。”

男人挂断了电话，把手机塞进口袋。撑伞走到他靠着的那辆车旁来到他身边，之后就再也没有雨滴落在他身上了。

“告诉我你很想我——”他放下手机对男人说。

而男人只是吻他。倾了倾伞遮挡他们的脸，温暖的嘴唇碰上他的唇线，含咬他的舌头，尝他嘴里微苦的焦香酒味，手掌抹去他脸上的雨水，然后把他搂进自己温热的身体，在耳边对他说他想听的那句话，还有新年快乐。

他不敢说此时此刻自己是快乐的。但有一点必须承认，Chris Evans真他妈暖，似乎不属于这个冬天，像夏威夷的海风，夏季的河岸，冬季的暖水域。

他抱紧他，承认自己也只是宇宙中的一条鲑鱼而已。

 

-FIN-

And **happy new year.**


	4. Fly Me To The Moon

Sebastian来到门前，伸出手敲门，又缩了回去，瞪着眼前红胡桃木门上的几个数字咽下一拍心跳。

“1044？”

他掏出手机给他发短信确认房号。刚走过一条昏黄寂静的过道，脚下踏着的暗红厚地毯把脚步拖延得似在云间漫步，眼前晃过一模一样的木门让他感觉置身爱丽丝的混乱仙境，每一扇门都通往迥异的世界，藏着不同的怪物，玩着不同的游戏。门牌上逐渐接近的数字更是让他心脏里的怀表兔愈发着急地踱步，把胸腔踏得砰砰作响。

短信发出后不到十秒，那扇门就突然开了，但里面没开灯，漆黑一片不见人影。他屏住呼吸，迈开脚步踏入黑暗，盯着屋内的墨黑寻找另一个人的踪迹。还没来得及说出那人的名字，门砰一声关上的声音就把他吓了一跳，他低声咒骂，却发现自己的声音颤抖。

“Chris？”

听见一声轻笑，他感觉得到他离自己并不远，甚至可能就在眼前，因为右脸颊可以感受到他发笑时温暖的气息，像浸过阳光的微风，但这笑听起来却并不那么自在愉悦。在暗不见光的屋内，黑暗让一切成了未知，以无法想象的形态悬在凝重的空气里，连平常他最熟悉不过的一声轻笑都藏着若有若无的危险。可不得不承认，这个声音让他心安了不少——至少他已经有百分之九十的把握，自己走对了房间。尽管心脏里的兔子还在拽着怀表踏着快步追逐一分一秒，那不确定的百分之十正揣测这莫名其妙的黑寂究竟出于何种动机。

“Chris？为什么不开灯？”

“嘘。”

黑暗中一根手指准确地贴在他干涩的唇上，像第一次那样摸索他的唇线，似乎生怕忘记他长什么样子，另一只手掌又覆上了他的脸颊，指尖摩挲耳廓。他闭上眼睛，而这和睁着眼差不多。嘴唇被手指探入，蘸了唇内的湿润，又伸出将唇面轻轻抹湿。然后柔软的另一片唇贴了上来，用最干脆的方式弄湿他的嘴唇，直到他们的唇舌成为这暗房里最聒噪的声音。他的手指也忍不住去抚摸那具融入黑暗的身体，指尖碰到的起伏和温度让他头皮发麻，他抱紧他的身体，像溺水人抱着木桩。

那双手开始向下一路描绘他腰部的曲线，移到臀部时，他深吸一口气，而后又被暴雨般的吻侵入，臀被两只手托起，被握得那么紧，以至于他感觉双脚都已经离开了地面，手必须紧缠着他的脖颈才能保持重心，双腿不由自主勾住他挺直的腰，直到整个人贴着墙被抱起来，最后像只猫一样惊叫一声被抛在床上。

对这突然的粗暴他并不意外，甚至可以说喜欢得要命——如果他们是两个临近的星系，他太愿意被他疯狂的引力俘获吞噬，被吸搅为漩涡里的一粒星尘。而他叫只是因为怕这种彻底的黑会让他跌在冰凉的硬地板上。但他没有。随即听见衣物脱落的声音，他也急不可耐地坐起脱去上衣蹬掉鞋，而裤子褪到一半他就被翻了过来，下巴陷进被褥。那双手帮他扯下了裤子，顺带把他在床上拖着移了十几公分。

他脸贴着床，跪着翘高臀部，胸膛压住了一根拇指，觉得心脏里的怀表兔急得都要跳出来了。可他的臀被压了下去，温热的身体覆了上来，硬挺的欲望按在他身后磨蹭，两张嘴唇在黑暗中再次找到对方，双舌宛如两条交欢的游鱼。

除了亲吻的声音，他还听见他的手在床头柜上摸索，碰倒了一个瓶子。接着唇被分离，瓶盖拧开，闻到樱桃果味。他等着那双手把这种滑腻的香液抹进自己的入口，但他感觉到那个把他领入黑暗的人似乎也乱了手脚，因为滑液似乎倒得太多了，果味变得浓郁，油滑的触感滴落至臀瓣，沿着腿根一路下滑。但一只手找到了他的小腿，顺着他腿部的线条向上抚摩，把滑腻重新收集在他两腿间。

他觉得现在的自己滑得像条水蛇，湿得像个女人。而一片更加湿濡的舌滑入他两腿间，采走他香甜的果味，却让暗香愈发芬芳。浑身触电，他呻吟，声色空洞的房间立刻被他的声音填满。可对这样沉默的性事他还是感到茫然无措，他会猜测他的心情是不是阴沉，工作是不是不顺，或是其他什么鬼。他恨这样的黑暗像堵该死的墙把他们隔开，而他多想看看那张脸，看他说话时弯眉一挑，足够盛蜜的唇角，还有那双藏着银河的眼眸。

而现在他只是在自己身后把一切封缄在他湿润的后穴里，似乎那里才是他唯一的出路。可该死的，真他妈爽，他的舌头才是条猛蛇在他体内肆无忌惮，挑拨皮内每一条脆弱的神经，让他要么闭嘴喘息要么放声哭叫。

舌头抽离，还没等他喘过气，湿滑的臀瓣就被阴茎敲得啪啪响，被触碰到的那块皮肤滚烫得让他再次颤栗。他感觉到那性器前端的圆钝在他臀缝周围磨蹭了几下才找到湿淌的穴口，一碰到柔软的凹陷就毫不客气地挤进去，碾过润滑的内壁一下捅到深处，情欲穿越时空最终到达的目的地。黑暗的冷宇宙里完美交会的两个航天器。他随手抓过一个枕头紧紧揪着，让无可比拟的快感尽情淹入，漫盖全身。这时他的呻吟更高亢了，房间和耳朵里都只充斥着自己单调的声音，时而被碾磨成尖细颤抖的哭音。而在声音的间隙，他听见臀胯相撞和身后人压抑的低喘。

“你今晚……怎么了？”他问出口才知道自己的声音已经破碎得可以。而他听不见回应，他也知道他并没有回答。

他被翻过来面朝上，一条腿被扳了起来，另一条腿被按着，然后再一次被准确进入，甚至第一下就到了最深处，他尖叫，眼角滑出发烫的泪珠。他已经不知道自己是闭眼睁眼还是半闭半睁了，反正都是全黑，没有缝隙令人窒息的黑，可在这暗不见光的鬼地方，竟有一片星辰涌向眼前，让他晕眩，仿佛他自己也是一颗癫狂自转的星体。他继续呻吟，感觉自己像一把快被掰断的剪刀，一件快被Chris Evans用坏了的东西——

——可如果他不是Chris Evans？

他在晕眩之际冒出这个念头，开始害怕这很有可能就是刚才自己疏忽掉的百分之十。他唯一可以捕捉的，只有这个男人的轻笑声，嘴唇的触感，肌肉的力度，还有他埋在体内可观的尺寸。而这个男人不知道说话，不知道在开门的时候抱他说我想你，不知道在进入他的时候问疼不疼，尽管他知道真正的Chris Evans也不一定说过这种话，可至少他会说话，而不是现在这样，他们像两个在黑暗中泄欲的落魄人。

但没人像Chris Evans那样吻过他，没人。而这个男人会。这时他凑上了他的唇咬吻，温暖的舌尖侵占过每一处，好像把要说的话都刻在了他嘴里。

他挣脱他的嘴唇，被举到发酸的腿放了下来。

“Chris Evans？Chris？真的是你吗？为什么不开灯不说话？你怎么了？说话啊，说点什么吧？你到底是谁啊？”

“就是我啊。”就是他熟悉的那个声音，但比平时低沉。

“你他妈搞什么鬼？这里黑得就像个鬼监狱，我问你你也不回答，这算什么？”他听上去并不愤怒，而疑惑得像是有些失控。“灯不开你也不搞清楚进来的人是谁？我会觉得我就是个飞机杯或是你随手扯进房间来一炮的——”

“够了，”他捂住他的嘴，樱桃味扑入鼻，“第一，再给我听见你这样说自己，你就死定了。第二，我只是太想你，如果这让你感觉遭到冷落，我很抱歉，因为……对，这是第三，我是要给你看这个——虽然现在看来真的有点蠢。”

他松开手摸索床头的灯，点开了一盏台灯，突然的亮光刺痛眼睛。

“噢，不是这个。”说着他又点开了天花板上的悬灯，关掉台灯，“靠，也不是这个。”

房间里一黑一亮了好几次，Sebastian借着每一次的光贪婪地看着Chris的侧面，直到Chris终于找对了灯，拍着他说：“看这个。”

房间还是不够明亮，但是天花板上出现了星群，所有的星光都来自刚才亮起的那盏球吊灯，现在它看起来就成了一轮皎月。虽然和真正的晴朗夜空相差甚远，但这个房间像是被洒了星尘。北斗七星的光亮投映在Chris脸上。Sebastian看着他瞪大眼睛，一时失语，感觉现在自己就像第一次看见彼得潘的温蒂，披上仙尘满怀惊喜投入夜空怀抱的小温蒂。

“我刚发现这个房间有这种灯的时候大概也是这个表情。”Chris看着他笑，然后他也开始笑，越笑越厉害，像发了酒疯一样扯着被子枕头狂笑，笑到眼泪直流，最后突然哽住了。

“干嘛不早点开这盏灯啊？”他摸Chris的脸，星点落在他的发丝上。

“不知道，你一进来我就——”Chris耸肩顿了一下，“啧，也不知是谁整天说‘操了我再说’。”

他拉着Chris的脖颈把他扯下来，吻他，“那就操完我再说。”

Chris再次折起他的身体，让他的双腿抬在自己肩上，把他尽情打开，拇指揉搓他的乳首。他看着Chris身后的小星空，思绪被搅入漩涡。他扣住Chris的背肌在他耳边喘息说：

“快，带我去月球（Fly me to the moon）。”

Chris笑了，“你现在是要唱那首歌吗？”又给了一记深挺，让他只能尖叫。积蕴的快感迅速蔓延，肆意呻吟，好像整个宇宙就只剩他们，直到他们像两颗超新星同时爆炸照亮整个星系。

“让我看看春天在木星和火星上是什么样子（Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars）。”胸膛一起一伏，被愉悦冲得发晕，他看着Chris眼里印着的一切明朗，用平淡的语调说道，感觉像在说梦话。

“In other words, I love you.”

“你唱错段了。”

“我没在唱歌。”

他吻他，就像他是闯进自己夜里的彼得潘，就算没有叮当的仙尘，他也会毫不犹豫地跟他飞向夜空，直到黎明。而这里就是他们的永无岛，不需仙子谷也不需永无山，只要这片模拟的夜空就能将他带回童年的无数个晚上。他闭上眼之前看着右边数起的第二颗星，小声说了“我也是”。


	5. Your New Puppy

大雨连下两天，现在终于停了。雨水的确洗刷了城市的尘埃，但要是再不停雨的话，Chris觉得自己的心脏就要被浸得发霉了。这几年来他愈发讨厌这样没完没了的雨天，因为这只会让他想起East。这个最好的朋友离开他的时候，雨下个不停，似乎一切都被雨水浸湿了，而这个世界却依旧干燥得尴尬。

现在没了雨声的窗外又有些过于寂静了，墙上那张East伸出舌头舔他脸颊的照片都能唤起记忆里的声音，接着是它的吠声，在脑海里响了一下，还是十几年前颇为稚嫩可爱的那种，他察觉到自己的嘴角不自觉地弯了起来，而砸破相框穿过去把它揉进怀里的想法又让他的心抽痛了几秒。

然后是一阵不紧不慢的敲门声。他打开门，眼前戴着黑色扬基帽的人抬起头来，帽上还有些雨滴。“Sebby？”

“靠，Chris，你这件T恤真是丑得震天动地。”他瘪着嘴扯了扯Chris的红色上衣，视线下移，“你又剪了你的牛仔裤？”酒味混着雨水的泥土气味莽撞扑来，Chris一手把他揽进屋里，关上门。Sebastian差点被自己的脚绊倒，他撑在鞋柜旁把鞋子蹬掉，迷迷糊糊地笑了笑：“不过我这件蠢毛衣也让我在出门前犹豫了一阵子……”

“你又喝多了？”Chris拿掉他头上的那顶帽子，几撮凌乱的湿头发窜了出来。

“诶你又刮胡子了？胡渣那么短，看来又要刺疼我的脸啦……”他的一只手开始用力摩挲脸颊，突然打了个喷嚏。

Chris的手覆在他后背，感觉到他身上那件黑衬衫也是潮湿冰凉的。他瞪着他不说话。

“瞪我干嘛？不喜欢我吐槽你的衣服？好吧，可你这件衣服真的很丑……但是，但是，但你还是帅得我直发抖啊，嘿，你看我现在抖得像个果冻一样……”

Chris抓着他的肩膀把他往浴室推，“因为你根本没穿毛衣。”

“咦？我——”

“现在闭嘴，Sebastian，”Chris把他推进浴室，打开淋浴头伸手试了试水温，“脱掉衣服，站到这里来，从头淋到脚。”

Sebastian扯了扯嘴角，脱掉上衣后绽出一个笑容，“你要和我一起洗吗？”Chris的脸颊被他凉凉的嘴唇啄了一口。

“少废话，我刚洗过一次。”Chris把门关上，又加了一句，“出来的时候我得摸到你身体是热的。”

“我现在就已经欲火焚身啦。”他的声音因为混在水声里而变得氤氲。

“我去给你找身衣服。”Chris在浴室门外对他说。

“不要！”Sebastian大喊了一声，“不要！那么丑！”

“你要是想裸着，我没意见，但我阳台对面的邻居就不一定了。”

“我也没意见！”他笑了几声。

最后他还是穿着Chris的棉睡袍爬上了沙发，头发被随意梳至脑后，水滴顺着垂软的发丝落在肩上。他的脸贴着Chris的脸蹭了蹭，口鼻溢出温暖又得意的气息：“怎样，我热吗？”

书脊贴着Chris的右腿，他的手指轻轻翻过一页纸之后，来到Sebastian的唇边，拇指横着划过他的双唇，“嗯，热了。”

而他的拇指接着就被Sebastian含进口中吮了一口，“这样呢？”他微醺的眼睛眯了起来。

“Sebby，”他吸了口气，重重一叹，“别再给我看到你喝成这副模样，我是认真的。”

“哦？”Sebastian直起身来看进他的眼睛，但又像是在自言自语道：“你是在试着改变我么？嗯……当你想要改变一个人的时候，那可就不得了啦，因为……”

“嘿，你听到我说的话没？”Chris拍了拍他的脸，“别他妈再喝醉了。”

“好啦好啦，知道了。”

Sebastian拿开他那本书，环住他的脖子，用舌头濡湿他颈部的薄皮肤，吸吮出第一个吻痕，着急地把他的领口往下扯，啃咬他左锁骨下的三行刺青字。“唔……今天我要舔遍你的纹身。”他低语的气息轻挠着那片皮肤。Chris扳起他的头，盯着他蒙了层水雾的眼睛，手指碰到他滚烫发红的耳朵。

“你是狗吗？”Chris好笑地说。

Sebastian眯起一只眼，右手重重拍了他的肩膀，声音一下子拉高了：“喂，以往你在我身上这样玩的时候我可什么都没说！”

“没错，没错，你二话不说就射了。”

“哼，”他跨坐在Chris腿上，扯下浴袍把脖子凑到他唇边，催促地磨蹭着Chris的下身，“来，看我什么时候射。”

他轻笑一声，先是低头啃咬Sebastian的锁骨，留下一个个细碎的咬痕，然后向上找到他脉搏跳动的地方用力一吮，感受他喉间难抑的颤抖，还有在他突然绷紧的手指头。

“……你把East的照片挂这里了？”Sebastian仰头看见墙上的那几个小相框。

Chris停了下来，没吭声，直到Sebastian把脸凑到他面前，睁大眼睛等他回应。

“没错，再过两天就是他的忌日了。”Chris克制不了声音里的沙哑，他闭上眼睛把头往后一仰，靠在沙发背上，叹了口气。“说实话，我突然没什么心情了……”

这次轮到Sebastian沉默了，他从Chris腿上爬下来，久久地看着他，搜遍脑子里所有的句子，最后发现自己只能说出单薄的一句“对不起”。

Chris睁开眼看他，捏住他的嘴唇笑了一下，“不要道歉。”他弯腰从沙发前的茶几抽屉里拿出一个精致的方盒，放在手心里给Sebastian看。

“这是干嘛？求婚？”Sebastian说完自己就忍不住笑了，因为他看见里面是一个皮项圈。

Chris挑眉，“你觉得我会拿East的贴身物品向你求婚吗？”

“好吧，我就知道你还留着它的东西。我可以拿起来看一看嘛？”

“当然可以，你看吧。”

Sebastian拿起这个黑色的项圈，中间系着的铃铛叮叮作响，但并不是那么清脆。他的手指轻轻抚过上面刻着的四个大写字母，EAST。他不知道该说些什么，这个名字的凹陷不止存在于这块皮革上，还深深刻进了Chris的心里，他很清楚这点，它是他最无可取代的朋友。他把那个名字摸了一遍又一遍，喉咙动了好几下，但还是没想到该说些什么好。

“看样子你想戴上。”Chris突然说。

“哪有！”Sebastian抬起头反驳他，而Chris的眼神让他忍不住咽了口吐沫，声音低了下来，认真地问道：“我可以吗？”

Chris点头。可他还是有些犹豫，这时铃铛又在他手里响了几声，他低头看是不是自己的手在发抖。“这可是East的贴身物呢……”

“是你让我想起他的，不打算继续让我怀旧一下么？”Chris抱着手肘说，“而且你今晚就像个该死的小狗，不听话的那种。也许这个会让你乖一点？”

“好吧，如果这样能让你开心起来。”他把项圈递给Chris，解开浴袍露出肩颈，“帮我戴上吧，嗯？主人？”

Chris解开项圈，把它围在Sebastian的颈部，皮革抵着喉结之下的皮肤，这种狂野的触感让他有些喘不过气。项圈扣好后Chris问他有没有太紧，他摇摇头，这时Chris掐住他的下巴吻住他，舌头在里面旋弄了几下才舍得放开，像小熊维尼在准备饱餐一顿之前忍不住尝一下糖罐口溢出的蜜。

“靠，Sebby，你真该照照镜子看看自己到底有多辣。”Chris把他搭在腿上的浴袍扯开，他在Chris面前跪趴好，分身翘起抽搐了一下。

“我想象得到。”

“你酒还没醒吧？”

“……不能再清醒啦，就等着你教我怎么做一只乖狗狗。”

“首先，一只乖狗狗是不会把自己灌得烂醉的。”Chris的手指滑过他的脊骨，“其次，主人叫它站好，它就会站好，而不是像现在这样四肢乱颤——嘿，你怎么每次跟我做的时候都像个害羞的处女？”

“哪有！”Sebastian喊了一声，小腹又开始兴奋地抽搐，带着他的声音一同颤抖，“好我承认我有点紧张……谁叫你老是做那么激烈！有一次我都把嘴唇咬出血了。”

“哈，原来那次我的枕头是你弄脏的，你还死不承认。你知道吗，一只乖狗狗从来不撒谎。”

“妈的Christopher，狗甚至都不会说——话——啊——”Sebastian颈部的铃铛又在叮叮作响，因为Chris开始用舌头打开他的身体，舌尖在他体内抽动、绕转，让他全身酥软下来，不由自主地轻哼着扭动臀部。如果，他想，如果他有一把吉他，如果他会用钢琴作曲，他一定要用这样美妙的节奏为此刻难以言喻的情欲写成一首十分钟的歌，或者更长，歌名他都想好了，叫做《Chris的舌头是美丽的噩梦，啊，啊，啊》。

不知过了多久，Chris哼出一声笑，拍了拍他的屁股，“一舒服就摇尾巴。”

他就这样在沙发上像Chris最乖的狗狗那样趴着，直到手臂发酸再也撑不住，抱着手肘咬住自己的皮肉或者指关节，有时张嘴呻吟淌出的唾液把自己的前臂弄得一塌糊涂，而被Chris抓着的臀部仍旧高高撅起。最后他终于哭叫着射了出来，刚要爬开又被Chris的分身再次钉住，准备把他带到第二次高潮。

“气都不让我喘一口……”他被打湿的腹部不停磨蹭着沙发。

“这次完了再说。”Chris低喘着。

“好……好深……唔……”Sebastian握紧拳头，扭过头看着他，“你……你会这样干你的狗吗？”

Chris咬着牙吼了几声：“操，操，操你！闭嘴好吗。”

“你……正在这么做……”

“如果你想射出来就闭嘴，狗狗。”

“哦，你不想听我叫床了吗？”

Chris没说话，反而加快了速度，顺带在他体内深旋了几圈，身体激烈碰撞把项圈的铃铛也撞得叮叮响。

“啊Chris……Christopher……我他妈都——看见星星了……”

“你再叫这么大声邻居也会跑去看星星了。”

“啊，谁叫你捅那么大力，我都——呜——”

“你试试不超过两个字。”Chris身下的动作稍微放慢了些。

“……汪。”

Chris突然迸出一阵大笑，胸膛贴上他的背，用嘴唇一个劲吻他的脸，“妈的Sebby，你太可爱了，你他妈怎么可以这么可爱这么可爱……”

Chris一连串的亲吻和赞美似乎有些太多了，像这几天连绵不断的雨，他想拿个瓶子来蓄着一些，毕竟这并不多得，而现在他能做的只有摇晃着铃铛，被他吻到又一次释放。

最后他的头枕在Chris的左腿上，还未干透的一撮头发被握在Chris手里轻轻揉弄。他看着他的眼睛，想对他说，你真该看看太阳照耀银河系的样子。但他犹豫着没说，觉得这句话总有些悲伤的气氛，不太适合在此刻对Chris说。他盯着Chris的下巴愣眼想了一会儿，才记起来这句话是Gravity里Matt放开Ryan的手飘到深空里对她说的最后一句话，他都不知道自己怎么会想起这部他并不是很喜欢的太空电影。

“我可爱还是East可爱？”他突然问道。

“East，当然是East，East是世界上最可爱的。”Chris的指尖拨弄他的头发，那只狗名字的音节落在他每一次触碰他的指尖上。

“好吧。”

“但是——”Chris捧起他的脸低头将舌探入他的嘴唇，在这个奇怪的方位啃吻他的嘴角和舌尖，然后松开了他，“我可不会这样吻它。”

“是吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“汪。”

“乖狗狗。”这个称呼让Chris自己先笑出声来。

“我是哪种狗？斗牛犬金毛犬还是史努比？”

“哈哈，你应该是史努比。”

“嗯，那你就是Charlie Brown啦。”

“你老是胡说八道。”

“和你待在一起我就喜欢胡说八道。”

“诶，说真的Sebby，你几乎每次来敲我的门都是醉醺醺的，而你总是在喝醉之后有一大堆故事要给我讲。第一次你说了个月亮的故事，第二次你讲了织女星，然后是小飞侠……”

“不知道，想你的时候就喝酒，一喝酒各种东西就在脑子里到处乱窜。”

“那这次你又有什么故事？”

“我们定期见面吧，Chris。真的，我要是想念你了就会喝个烂醉，不要再这样子了。”Sebastian坐起来面对着他，铃铛又在他脖颈晃了晃，“而如果你说我们以后都在星期二见面，那我星期一就会开始精神抖擞了。如果在一个操蛋又烦闷的晚上，我们一早就约好了十点见面，那我六点就会开始高兴起来了。”

“诶，你是想说……”

“没错，你知道的，就是那个故事。”他拨了拨项圈上系着的铃铛，认真地说，“驯养我吧。”

Chris把他搂在怀里，一声轻笑扑在他发间，“我不是已经驯养你了吗，小狐狸？”

“我是史努比。”

“好，那我就是Charlie Brown了。我们会定期见面，你会去见我妈和我弟，我也会去见你母亲，会去看看你的国家，然后也许我们会住在一起，你再也不用跑过这些该死的街区才能找到我，就像现在，你一伸手就可以抱住我了。”

“也不管那些抓相机写报纸的家伙怎么想了。”

“去他的，他们干嘛不去管河外星系的某颗行星有没有光环？这本来就是两个人的事。”

 


	6. Extra: Unrelated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half AU.

Chris是在停电的那个夜晚发现他的。

正在看书的时候灯光突然全部熄灭了，他懊恼没有来得及读完那首诗的最后一句。放下书本站起身，这时窗外的霓虹灯广告还是像往常一样照亮他的窗户，于是他走动的时候不至于会被家具绊倒。人的身体总有寻找光亮的本能，他走到了此刻屋内最亮的那扇窗前，趴在窗台往外看。窗外的霓虹灯是一个亮黄的意大利斜体“ **Think** ”，没记错的话应该在他这栋公寓楼前立了近四年，但他却一直不知道这个广告到底卖的是什么。他只知道以往窗前没有霓虹灯的时候，在晴朗的夜晚一探出头便能看清高悬夜空的星星和月亮。然而霓虹灯一亮，不论星月多么璀璨，都亮不过这个巨大的人造发光体。Chris觉得有些讽刺的是，灯光熄灭之前他读的诗是济慈的《明亮的星》。

眼前这个亮黄的巨大发光体和一切星体一样，都不会有永恒的光亮。Chris发现它的亮度已不及从前，有些部分在夜色中频频闪烁，比如左边数起的第二个小写字母h已经差不多成了n，最右的那个字母k的右下边也很是暗淡，以及字母i头顶的那个点，若从千百里外看，它就像童谣里唱的那种眨着眼的小星星。

这个点在他眼前突然闪得飞快，持续闪了十几秒后就熄灭了，在他眼前留下一环黄边的幻影，直到完全暗去。顺着这个消失的圆点往前望，他看见了对面那栋公寓楼的一扇窗，以往因为这一点霓虹灯的遮挡，他从未在夜里注意到那扇窗。窗前有个男孩和他一样趴在窗前，从他脸的方向来看，他应该也在注视着那个刚刚熄灭了的大圆点。但他似乎没有看着Chris。还没来得及看清他脸的轮廓，那个圆点又亮了回来，字母i因而变回了完整的样子，男孩的脸消失在霓虹灯之后。

一阵刺耳的声音在马路上飞快地拖曳而过，Chris的目光被那辆车灯高调闪耀、时速近一百八十公里的奥迪TT改装车所吸引。“这家伙不要命了。”他看着那辆车奔驰而去的背影说道。街上两排路灯照着稀稀零零的行人，他住得太高，差点将一只窝成一团的流浪猫看成一个女人的头。当他扫完楼下无趣的街景，再次抬起头时，发现那个i的圆点又灭了，他又看见了那个男孩，男孩正在看他。

他们就这样对视了将近十秒，Chris感到一种无法言喻的默契，觉得自己至少应该向这位在此时此刻和他做着同样事情的陌生人问个好。而这时那个男孩已经向他轻轻挥了挥手，试探性地，似乎仍旧不确定Chris是否看得到他，但他笑着。他笑得就像——Chris还没想到他的笑容像什么，甚至没来得及向他招回手，霓虹灯就又亮了回来，男孩的微笑就这样再次消失在他眼前，而他的嘴，他咧开笑着的嘴是那么可爱，以至于现在他的脸不见了，嘴的幻影还滞留在这亮黄的灯光当中，就像——就像爱丽丝仙境里的那只柴郡猫。

Chris一直盯着霓虹灯的那个点，强烈的灯光刺得他眼睛发酸，他在等那个地方的灯再次灭掉，这样他就能再次看到那个男孩，向他招回手，也许又能收到他的一个微笑。他在心里默数，从那个圆点重新亮起的时候便开始数，一直数到它再次熄灭。当他数到三十八秒的时候，i头顶的那点终于灭了，他又看到那扇窗，却发现男孩已经不在窗前了。他有点失落，再次默数，盯着那扇空窗想着那个男孩会再次出现，而最后他只是将一个完整的亮黄小写字母i又一次等了回来。二十四秒。他就这样反复数了几次，男孩都没有回到窗前，而他大概知道了，那个圆点的霓虹灯会无规律地频闪十秒后，亮三十八秒，暗二十四秒。

此时此刻对面那栋楼已经没有人像他这样趴在窗前了，谁会在屋内亮堂的时候闲得发慌跑去窗前观望呢，星光早已被城市的文明之光所取代，一天比一天黯淡，然而就算现在有一条银河铺在夜空中，也只有零星几个正抬着头的人能够看到吧，比如此时的Chris。而Chris的心思早就不在那几颗孤零零的残星上了，他正想着一个真挚可爱的笑容，一个没来得及收到回应的招手，渐渐开始担心起来，如果男孩以为他是个无趣又无礼的人，自此便不再有兴趣再往他这边投来目光？如果男孩并不是在看他呢？如果男孩只是那个房子的一位客人，刚刚那一眼就只是作为参观者的匆匆一掠呢？

屋内的灯光终于亮了回来，他离开那扇窗，离开眼前的霓虹灯和夜光，觉得自己刚才的想法就像担心一株远在其他星球上的玫瑰花会不会被绵羊吃掉那般不切实际，那个男孩只是和自己毫不相关的一位陌生人罢了。而这晚他熄灯睡觉之前却想再次看他一眼，可是霓虹灯亮了又暗，暗了又亮，男孩这晚再也没出现过。

而接下来的几日Chris开始发现，男孩并不是一位那么简单的过客。

第二天晚上睡前熄掉灯，看见窗外的霓虹灯光仍在闪烁不定，Chris站在窗旁看了一会儿，又想起了那扇窗前的人。这晚i圆点上的那片灯光亮的时间变短了，他数了数，三十五秒。等灯一灭，他便看见了那个男孩，像昨晚那样趴在窗前。他催促着自己向他打招呼，他只有二十四秒的时间，谁知道等灯再次亮起又暗下后那个男孩还在不在。他向他招手，但男孩没往Chris的窗户这边看，而是稍仰头望着Chris头顶上的那块夜空，手撑在腮边，看上去像在凝视他住在月亮上的某位情人，入神的样子让人不忍打搅。而Chris还是抓紧时间，靠在窗前不停地向他用力招手，只是单纯想让他看见自己，全然忘记了他只是个陌生人。

灯亮了回来，男孩消失，Chris忍不住咬牙咒骂，因为在最后一秒男孩似乎看过来了。不，应该说他肯定有看过来，绝对有撞上Chris的视线，否则Chris的心脏不会在最后一刻突然暂停跳动。他的头丧气地靠着窗框，等那片灯暗下，已经不想在意到底还他妈要等多少秒。

等灯再次暗下，男孩还靠在窗台前，望着Chris，眯着眼睛对他笑，嘴唇动了动，好像说了句话，但Chris听不见他的声音。Chris找不到语言来描述看见这一幕时自己内心的感受，也许在这个星球上的这一个时刻就只有自己一人能懂，然而，等人类终于在火星上发现一滴液态水或者一个脚印的时候，也许就会明白他现在想的是什么了吧。二十四秒，他不知道这么短时间的注视能够改变什么，但他已经不需要知道了。因为那个男孩看起来也不会清楚他们接下来要做什么，他仅仅是看他，笑了笑，换只手托腮，然后渐渐收起笑容，继续安静地看着他，仿佛他正看着的是高悬夜空的一轮月亮，不管月亮会不会回应他，他只需默默欣赏月色就好。Chris也看着他，突然想听听他的笑声是什么样子。最后等霓虹灯一亮一暗两次后，男孩似乎终于被Chris看得有些不好意思，低下了头。他羞涩的样子就像一个不经意的轻吻，让Chris想把这个吻带着入睡，写在梦里，或者画在星星上。总之他让这个城市的夜晚不再孤独。

接下来的几天，Chris每晚回到家都会先打开窗看看男孩在不在。他一般会在十一点睡前的那段时间出现，后来Chris为了守住他，连晚饭和手提电脑都移到了窗前。他的生活也不至于那么无趣，但仅仅是看着那个男孩就让他觉得有另一个更加有趣的世界在等待他去探索。

他没想到他们居然能够这样隔着一条宽街的距离无声地相处，而且还有一块反复无常的霓虹灯把他们共处的时间分割成一个个二十四秒。有时他们会瞪着对方，直到另一个人忍不住笑为止，这样的游戏通常是Chris赢。但其实阻断他们眼神交流的并不是谁忍俊不禁了，而是眼前反复无常的霓虹灯。这个苟延残喘的“Think”变得无比讨厌，Chris希望它永远熄灭。这个想法让他觉得可悲，这个霓虹灯广告阻隔着他们，但同时又连接着这两个互不相干的人。他竟希望灯熄灭，心想着这样他就能一直透过窗看着他了——他知道自己于他也只是个无关痛痒的陌生人，没有充分的理由走近他……但这就是他想要的一切？这就够了？

他还记得停电那晚，也就是第一次遇见他的那晚，他读到的那首济慈的诗。灯亮了之后他把未读完的最后一句看了：“不断、不断听着她细腻的呼吸，就这样活着，或昏迷地死去。”那时他还感触不深，但这时他却忍不住自我代入了。难道不是吗，祈求自己能够像一颗明星般坚定，但不是独悬夜空、永恒地睁着眼睛望着这个星球上的这个男孩，而是希望能够在他身边感受他的每个气息。

但他终于还是找到了接近他的理由，尽管那一点儿也不充分。那天他带回一盒蔓越莓曲奇，坐在窗前边吃边等，霓虹灯暗下后男孩出现了，正戴着耳机打扫房间，看过来的时候他伸手指了指Chris，又指了指自己的嘴，接着绽开笑容，却再次消失在霓虹灯的亮光后。Chris突然超级想和他分享这盒超级好吃的曲奇饼，如果可以，他要立刻冲到他的面前，把一块曲奇饼喂到他嘴里。他决定了，他一定要找到这个机会。

终于，一件他期待的事情发生了。那天晚上，突然整个霓虹灯广告都熄灭了，字母糊成一团漆黑融入了夜晚，再也没有亮起来，只剩下光秃秃的铁框灯架。而在这倏然暗沉的黑夜里，天穹最自然最恒久的星光一时显露，躲在褐云后头的月亮也尽情洒下了金辉。楼下传来流浪猫高亢的叫声，似乎也在为这璀璨星空的回归叫好。

男孩在这时出现了，裸着上身，只在肩上挂了条白毛巾，头发湿漉漉地跑到了窗前，兴奋地探出头看见天上的繁星，还有正在对面望着他的Chris。接着他消失了一会儿，Chris发现他的窗台上多了一架望远镜，应该是观测星象用的吧。等男孩回到窗前的时候他已经穿好了衣服，笑着对Chris举起一张纸，上面写了大大的几个字：“今晚真美。”Chris开心地点头，却有点着急地寻索最近的笔和纸在哪里。他想知道男孩的名字。

当Chris找到了笔和纸写上“你叫什么名字？”想举起来给他看的时候，男孩正用望远镜看着天上的星星月亮。Chris看着男孩上弯的嘴唇，一种甜蜜的静谧向他袭来，告诉他，什么都不重要了。Chris放下那张纸，仰起头陪他一起欣赏今夜星耀的天穹，默默描出了大熊星座的轮廓，想看看男孩是否也像他这样有惊喜的发现，而当他低头的时候便撞见了男孩正用望远镜看着他。

他心跳加速，抓起那张纸在背面写道：“看见大熊星座了吗？”男孩从长长的望远镜后探出头来，咧嘴笑着对他一个劲点头。Chris咽了咽，把纸翻过来，让他看到那个自己真正想问的问题，他的名字是什么。男孩透过望远镜看见了那个特殊疑问句，却给了Chris一个一般疑问句的回答：他扬起眉毛摇了摇头，口型像是在说“不”，但又似乎不完全表示拒绝。他似笑非笑，表情第一次变得这么艰涩难懂，Chris只能撇眉耸肩，抿嘴笑着告诉他就当什么都没问过好了。Chris告诉自己，他们只能各自转着，相互看着，而他们的星轨永远不会交汇。

这晚他躺在床上，黑暗中，他的手指在自己的皮肤上轻轻游走，闭上眼睛，这只手似乎就成了另一个人的手，纤细，柔软，像一阵有形的清风，但比风要温热，比一切东西都要有情感。他听见轻笑，短暂又缥缈，仿佛从遥远的沙漠传来的驼铃声，但足以挑起本能的欲望。他还感受到有另一具赤裸的身体贴着他的肌肤，相互摩挲让他的身体持续升温。那只手抚过他的鬓角，冒出细胡渣的脸颊，轻轻起伏的身体，然后是承载情欲的地方，以极度缠绵的方式把他带到了前所未有的高潮，他像吃了致幻剂一样，在混乱旋动的黑暗视域中看见了那个人的脸。直到高潮退去他都舍不得睁开眼，害怕一睁开眼，窗外的窗和灯火外的星光会让他感到落差和孤独。

这晚他梦中的夜空变成了梵高的画，繁星串成了济慈的诗，而他的男孩化为一朵玫瑰花，落在了遥远的冥王星上。

第二天下午回到家，他看见几个电工收拾好工具包准备爬下霓虹灯广告的铁架。他喊住了他们：

“嘿，老兄，这些灯都修好了吗？”

“修好啦！”其中一个说着摘下了手套塞进衣服口袋。

“那，那不就又挡住对面的楼了？”

“那又怎样？有问题吗？”另一个人高声问道。

“没……没事了，再见！”Chris对他们挥手。

六点钟的时候霓虹灯像以往那样准时亮起，崭新的光芒比以前更明亮了，一个完美的斜体“Think”立在渐渐暗去的天色里，男孩的那扇窗消失在了毫无缝隙的亮黄灯光后，Chris盯着这个发光体，直到眼睛被强烈的灯光刺得发痛。他失去他了，Chris想道，失落地看着那片黯淡的天空。

十一点钟后，Chris来到窗前，对着外面大声喊：

“我还是想知道，你叫什么名字？”

他不确定男孩听不听得见，而别人听见了一定会觉得是个酒鬼在街上乱吼吧。他的声音鲁莽地打破了街道的寂静，但还是有一辆小车辘辘驶过的声音伴着他。他告诉自己男孩一定躲在那个i字母的圆点后面，只是不愿作出回应罢了。

十分钟后，有人敲了他的门。他打开门，那个他以为会永远消失在霓虹灯后的男孩现在正站在他眼前，脸颊泛红，呼吸不稳，眨着那双蓝绿色的大眼睛看着他，让Chris一时失语，以为自己只是在梦中找回了自己落在冥王星的那朵玫瑰花。

“我叫Sebastian Stan，很高兴认识你。”他对Chris伸出右手，又一次笑了，“老天，我就在你对面啊，为什么不早点像现在这样，问我叫什么名字呢？”


End file.
